It is well known that eating foods with less oil and grease will reduce fat and caloric intakes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,453 to Mackay discloses an appliance provided with a spinning rotatable basket within an outer drum to centrifugally extract fat from foods. Mackay uses a self centering central chamber to reduce vibrations. In other devices that are attachments for existing blenders, gears are used to reduce the speed, and wheels are used to support the inner basket. The devices described in the prior art are more complicated than is necessary. What is needed is a simplified, more economical apparatus for removing oil from foods.